


聖誕賀文

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 半架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 此篇已完結，多配對，主佐鳴，以忍界大戰系列為背景
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊





	1. Chapter 1

指定者：蒼冰飛雪

今天是一年一度的聖誕節，四代火影水門在妻子雲的威脅下決定放大家一星期的假期，包含暗部成員，突如其來的假期讓大家非常高興，畢竟已經很久沒有放假，大家都多賺到一星期的假期，讓大家非常的高興，可以好好休息一星期。

不管怎麼說平常的工作量真的是太多，暗部的人員幾乎是沒有得休息，因此到了假日火影給大家最好的假期就是要大家好好的休息，休息是為了走更長遠的路，疲勞的身心總是需要適當的休息才可以，大家才能拿出最好的成績給貴族看。

「YA～！好棒唷！爸爸最好了。」鳴人高興的大叫。

「好了，小鳴，別太高興了，等下出事就不好囉！」卡卡西貼心的說。

「看小鳴高興成這樣，老師大概被師母威脅才放我們假的吧！」帶人苦笑的說。

『雲姑姑，做的好，可以跟小伊和寶貝們去度假。』卡卡西在心裡OS。

「雲，我已經照妳的要求放假，那我們可以去度假吧！」水門哀求自家老婆。

「好啦！我知道，我陪你去度假就是，真是的，老大不小了還像個小孩子一樣。」雲無奈的說。

「老婆妳最好了。」水門高興的抱著雲。

雲沒好氣的看著自家老公，怎麼在自己的面前，具有威嚴的火影像個小孩子似，雲想想也不能怪水門，她自己在水門的面前也藏不住心事，也像個小孩子似，水門總是可以輕而易舉的就知道自己的心事。

水門從不會逼迫自己一定要把心事給說出來，水門往往會做出很貼心的舉動讓雲開心起來，雲總是很感謝水門這樣做，讓她可以不用陷入憂愁，這樣好的丈夫到底要去哪裡找呢？雲可是不會把水門讓給任何人。

「聖誕節放假你要去哪裡？小鼬。」雪子問自己的丈夫。

「一起約會吧！帶羽音一起去。」鼬想了想回答。

「姐姐～！」遠處就聽見鳴人的大叫聲，後面跟著三個人，卡卡西、帶人、佐助。

沒多久兩位大人就不見，各自去找自己的妻子，放假的影響力果然很大，身為雪影的雪子早就讓雪忍們放假，讓大家好好休息，各大國的忍這村紛紛仿效，所有的任務、所有的戰爭全都停止，所有的忍者都放假，賺到一星期的假期。

最高興的莫過於是那些每天辛辛苦苦工作的忍者，度假的渡假，約會的約會，所有的小孩子都期待聖誕老人的到來，連孤兒們都會收到聖誕老人的禮物。

遙月在平安夜當天晚上出動妖獸們送禮物給各地方的孤兒院的孩子們，讓那些孩子可以在聖誕節當天有笑容，孩子們的笑容是所有領主的動力，因為他們是國家未來的主人翁，國家將來是靠他們。

「姐姐～！」鳴人衝到雪子的懷抱中撒嬌。

「怎麼了，乖寶貝。」雪子溫柔的問。

「妳聖誕節可以留下來陪我們嗎？」水汪汪的大眼看著雪子。

「一定要嗎？大家都要去度假耶！」雪子溫柔摸摸鳴人的頭。

「這樣啊！」鳴人低下頭來。

「好啦！我和小鼬會陪妳和佐助，但是妳必須跟羽音解釋。」雪子看見鳴人失望的樣子不忍心的說。

「好！」鳴人乖乖答應下來。

雪子猜到家中所有人都會有自己的計畫，大概等下回家後就會發現家中空無一人，記事小黑板寫上許多密密麻麻的字，告訴留在家中他們去了哪裡，連遠在雪之國的雪忍們也一個個回到故鄉去。

剩下沒幾個雪忍留在雪之國護衛雪之國的領主風花小雪，雪子想到這裡就覺得好笑，畢竟自己的屬下們不知道有幾年的時間沒有好好的放假，好不容易滅了曉這個組織，讓大家可以安心無憂的去渡假去。

看見大家開心的樣子雪子也就放心許多，怎麼說大家最近真的好久都沒有好好的休息，真的是需要好好的休息。

旗木分院（火影家的其中一個分院），大家都在準備要去渡假的事情，該交代的事情也要做，畢竟不好到時候突然找不到人，即使是休假他們也幾乎都會保持聯絡，盡量避免不要出去後就失蹤不見。

總是會有緊急狀況出來，雪忍都知道這個基本嘗試，才不會輕易的就失去聯絡，對於工作他們可是最盡心盡力，怎麼樣都不會放棄自己最喜愛的忍者工作。

「爸，我去日向分家度假，你們要去度假的話別忘了帶東西唷！」安忍告訴自己的繼父要去哪裡。

「我知道了，妳自己要小心，我們大概要三四天左右才會回來。」佐久茂關心自己的孩子。

「好的，我出門了。」安忍說完就在小黑板上留言離家。

帶人和妻子凜把東西準備好後，告別佐久茂和蓮星，帶著孩子們去渡假，卡卡西、伊魯卡跟佐久茂、蓮星一起出門度假，伊魯卡在黑板上留言，心扉沒有跟父母親一起去，反而留在雪之國陪伴宸，宇智波宸的兄長宇智波祥是雪之國領主風花小雪的丈夫，所以兩人決定留下來陪伴他們。

他們也可是順便防守雪之國，雪之國可是有很多的敵人的，避免那些不像樣的敵人攻擊他們，心扉和宸留下來未必不是件好事情，祥也很高興自己的弟弟長大，總算已經有所覺悟，這樣的話自己也感到很窩心。

木葉丸的父親猿飛雷跟續弦的妻子宇智波美琴決定帶木葉丸去度假，木葉丸的姐姐舞子決定到音之國去找情人玩，火影大人和妻子雲去度假，現任暗部總隊長漩渦幻去風之國找未婚妻手鞠，妹妹千葉也一起去風之國找勘九郎。

兩人順便也把小櫻帶去，阿斯瑪和妻子紅決定到處去玩，三代火影猿飛也和妻子遙月到古國去度假，火影家中只剩下兩對情侶，宇智波鼬、漩渦雪子、宇智波佐助、漩渦鳴人，以及兩個小孩子。

雪子和鼬早已料到這樣的情形發生，一點也不在乎家裡到底是有沒有人的存在，只是不能約會要陪伴自己的弟弟妹妹讓他們有些小小的不高興。

「都沒人！」鳴人吶吶的說。

「這是當然的，連放幾天假，大家都去度假。」佐助對鳴人解釋。

「哥哥也真是的，沒把夜夙帶上，難道手鞠都不用和夜夙培養感情嗎？」雪子對於這點有很大的疑問。

「應該是不想要夜夙當電燈泡吧！之前有一陣子夜夙不是有待在手鞠的身邊，母子倆相處的還不錯。」鼬像是記得的說。

「手鞠媽媽人還不錯。」夜夙高興的說。

「呦！還會稱讚人！」羽音潑冷水的說。

兩人開始吵架，其他人沒有人理會他們，他們就像是佐助和鳴人的翻版，阻止他們是沒用的，他們還是會繼續吵下去，雪子看時間已晚，走進廚房開始弄晚餐，鳴人一起進去幫忙，兩人弄出豐盛的聖誕大餐，好吃的聖誕大餐。

雪子弄好聖誕大餐後，馬上叫夜夙和羽音不要再吵架，準備幫忙大家排餐具，佐助和鼬也一起幫忙，六個人把家佈置成很有聖誕節的氣息，六個人把聖誕大餐吃完，雪子進廚房端點心出來。

鼬和鳴人都特別期待雪子所端出的點心，雪子端出來的點心是應景的蛋糕，上面有雪子非常細心的裝飾，蛋糕甜而不膩，大家吃的非常高興，連不愛吃甜的佐助都吃了兩塊。

聖誕節當天，鼬和雪子帶夜夙和羽音去遊樂園玩，佐助和鳴人也一起去玩，佐助想和鳴人好好的培養感情，雪子和鼬說不過他們，任由他們一起跟來，大家都沒想到會跟熟人在遊樂場碰面，鳴人高興的牽著佐助的手玩一個個的遊樂設施。

佐助看見鳴人高興的樣子，臉上不自覺的浮現出微笑，可愛的鳴人開心的樣子已經擄獲帥氣的佐助的心，漂亮的小狐狸已經完全讓腹黑的黑貓臣服在她的腳下，古人說的好，『牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流。』，不得不說小狐狸果然身為狐狸精的代表，可以這樣輕易的迷惑自己最喜歡的黑貓，果然是九尾狐狸的宿主。

雪子看他們玩的很瘋，自己跟鼬帶羽音和夜夙一起玩，鼬深情的看著雪子，兩人已經很久沒有約會，本想說趁著假日一家三口一起出去玩，妻子卻被自家的弟媳婦給留了下來，大舅子也丟了一個包袱給他們，連想要好好約會都沒辦法。

就算生氣也於事無補，鼬真的很討厭這樣的情形發生，怎麼說他都很想要和自己的家人好好的培養感情，他和雪子已經好久沒有帶羽音好好的出去玩，有時間的話他們應該要帶羽音去別的國家見識、見識一下。

羽音都是雪影的孩子，該有的基本常識還是要有才可以，只是現在這樣的情況他們偏偏不行出門。

「別生氣，小鼬。」雪子挽著鼬的手輕聲的說。

「我知道，我只是覺得我們獨處的時間越來越少。」鼬有些小失望。

「那是一定的，親愛的，別忘了我們有一個現成的女兒。」雪子笑著說。

「說的也是。」鼬無奈的說。

「即使我們獨處的時間變少，我們依舊相愛。」雪子堅定的說。

「我就知道妳會這樣說！」鼬笑著說。

佐助和鳴人要去玩鬼屋時，發現寧次和安忍也一樣在排隊，鳴人本想上前去跟他們打招呼，佐助及時拉住鳴人，要鳴人不要去打擾他們，佐助陪鳴人去別的地方玩，在遊樂場玩的人大部分是情侶，難免會遇見幾位熟人。

為了避免去破壞其他情侶恩愛的氣氛，佐助都會拉著鳴人，以免她撲上哪一個人的身上，破壞人家開心的氣氛，佐助一直在分散鳴人的注意力，帶她去玩其他遊樂設施。

摩天輪上，佐助和鳴人坐在裡面，鳴人高興的望向窗外，佐助看見小狐狸興奮的樣子臉上不自覺的浮現出微笑，鳴人看見佐助的樣子，「佐助，你今天笑了好多次唷！」

「因為妳今天很開心，所以我也很開心。」佐助深情款款的對鳴人說。

「難得和佐助出來約會，我當然會很開心啊！」鳴人害羞的說。

佐助別有深意的看著鳴人臉紅的樣子，然後一把把鳴人抱在懷裡，鳴人馬上臉紅的像蕃茄一樣，佐助親吻鳴人的額頭，然後牽著鳴人的手一起離開摩天輪，去玩旋轉木馬。


	2. Chapter 2

佐助扮演著王子的腳色，鳴人扮演著公主的角色，化身成為童話裡的白馬王子和白雪公主，所有人都很羨慕他們這對情侶，旋轉木馬停下後，佐助還有模有樣的扮演王子的腳色，跪下請公主下馬車。

鳴人臉紅的被佐助牽著走，同一輩的情侶看見佐助對鳴人的舉動，全部傻眼，幻想美妙的情結會發生在自己身上，有些比較實際的人卻不想搞浪漫，雪子看見這樣的情形，白了鼬一眼。

「佐助還真故意呀！」安忍無奈的看著堂弟。

「看來佐助別有一番主意。」寧次覺得佐助別有居心。

「那是他們想玩浪漫的手段。」安忍不以為意。

「真受不了他們。」寧次超級無奈的說。

佐助和鳴人又繼續去玩，每到一個遊樂設施，佐助總會做出令人意想不到的事，讓鳴人永生難忘，不會搞浪漫的佐助為了讓鳴人留下深刻的回憶，而做出這些事情來，這些動作佐助都會請人幫他們拍照。

鳴人高興的看著佐助，今年聖誕節是她過的最快樂的聖誕節，佐助給她許多驚喜，也給她許多快樂的回憶，鳴人完全不知道佐助又安排這樣的驚喜給她，為的就是看見她的笑容，她很感謝佐助這樣做，自己真的已經好久都沒有高興的樣子。

「佐助，我今天好高興唷！謝謝你給我這麼好的聖誕禮物。」回家的時刻鳴人對佐助說。

「我只是想說今年讓妳留下快樂的回憶。」佐助別過頭不讓鳴人看見他臉紅的樣子然後開口對鳴人說。

「謝謝你，我很快樂。」鳴人高興的抱著佐助，絲毫沒注意到佐助臉紅的很厲害。

「好了，今天大家都玩的很高興吧！」雪子對著已經玩到瘋的大家說。

「回家囉！」羽音非常的高興。

「真是的！」夜夙無奈的看了羽音一眼。

六個人開開心心的回家，他們各自牽起情人的手，高高興興的回家，大家今天都玩的很盡興，所以決定今天放縱一天，去館子吃飯，由於鳴人的堅持，六個人只好上一樂去吃拉麵。

鳴人高興的樣子像是帶來活力生機的天使，照耀大地的天使，大家都喜歡看見可愛的天使高興的樣子，可愛的天使高興的樣子可是大家最喜歡的樣子。

這樣大家就知道這可愛的天使是那樣的有活力，雪子看見自己的妹妹這樣高興就放心許多，看樣子佐助可以帶給鳴人許多開心的表情，這樣就不枉費他們把鳴人交給佐助。

「鳴人嬸嬸今天高興了一整天！」羽音若有所思的看著鳴人。

「那是當然的，佐助姑丈做了那麼多浪漫的事情，鳴人姑姑難道會不高興嗎？」夜夙潑冷水給羽音。

「你這傢伙！」羽音生氣的想要打夜夙。

「好了，別吵了！」雪子馬上阻止他們兩個人打架。

「我開動了！」，拉麵一一端上桌，大家說完開動這句話後馬上開始動手吃麵。

鳴人的最高興，佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子，心裡非常高興，覺得自己安排的非常有意義，佐助已經很久沒有看見鳴人高興的樣子。

聖誕節這天，鳴人恢復成天真活潑的樣子，恢復昔日的鳴人，所有人最喜歡的最初最純真的鳴人佐助很清楚鳴人因為那件事情到現在心理都還有疙瘩在。

雪子看見大家高興的樣子，心裡非常高興，今年聖誕節是她過的最快的一年，雖然說內心很想跟鼬單獨一起過，但是多了幾個人反而比較快樂，那種快樂是無法形容。

親子之間的互動、夫妻之間的互動、情人之間的互動、親人之間的互動，全在今天顯現出來，雪子發現到自己已經好久沒有這樣開心過了，自從自己當上雪影後就一直過著忙碌的生活，每天面對的就是公文和任務。

這樣的生活已經持續好一段時間，往往讓自己真的沒有辦法享受內心當中真正的快樂，當然難得的假期讓雪子總算可以放送心情，讓自己可以感受到不一樣的生活。

回到家，羽音、鳴人、夜夙先去拆禮物，等他們拆完禮物後，雪子、鼬和佐助才慢條斯里的去拆禮物，鳴人高高興興的跑跑跳跳，因為收到許多自己想要的禮物，鼬輕輕環上雪子的腰，把雪子抱在懷裡，幸福悄悄的爬到兩人身上。

聖誕節的夜晚總是那麼的溫馨，為了不打擾家中兩位正甜蜜的夫妻，夜夙和羽音識相的回房間，佐助和鼬知道礙事的小鬼已經回房間，光明正大的跟自家的老婆調情，老公們耐不住性子，馬上跟自家的老婆翻雲覆雨，火影家的隔音設備很好，兩個小孩子不會聽見限制級的聲音。

「佐助，好大…好大…我快不行了…」鳴人嬌喘著告訴佐助。

「別急，我還沒射呢！」佐助壞心的說。

完事過後，佐助決定跟鳴人要禮物，自己已經把禮物都送給鳴人，他可愛的小妻子怎麼可以沒有送禮物給自己呢？

佐助可不容許這樣的事情發生喔！鳴人當然也知道佐助的心思，早就已經準備好的禮物拿給佐助，鳴人才不會讓佐助失望，這樣的話佐助又會對她予取予求的，鳴人不要明天又下不了床，好好的假日在床上生活的話可真的是很不舒服呀！

鳴人當然不會做這種事情出來，怎麼樣都會滿足佐助的心思，以及佐助想要的願望鳴人都會幫忙達成，看見佐助開心的樣子是鳴人最想要的願望。

「小鳴，我的禮物呢？」佐助壞心的問。

「別急，等等，我拿給你。」鳴人開心的說。

鳴人拿了一包禮物給佐助，佐助打開來看發現是一條深藍色的圍巾，佐助非常開心，那條圍巾是鳴人親手織的，包含了鳴人的心意，佐助送鳴人一條很漂亮的藍色水晶項鍊，那是他們在某一次任務回程中所看到的一個飾品。

鳴人一直很想要那條項鍊，只有佐助發現到這件事情，因此拜託火影大人讓他多接一些任務，好讓他可以幫鳴人買那條項鍊，鳴人沒想到佐助會發現到自己很想要那條項鍊。

佐助對自己的觀察力還是像以前一樣好，只要自己想要的東西佐助都會達成，想到這裡鳴人又不禁開心許多，對於佐助這位情人，鳴人真的很高興可以擁有。

「佐助，謝謝你，我最愛你。」鳴人開心的說。

「我也是，我最親愛的鳴人。」佐助深情的說。

兩人擁抱著對方一起睡去，他們的誓言可以直至生生世世，他們將是對方今生最愛的人，永遠不會改變，沒有人可以拆散他們，佐助和鳴人在出生前就已經被雙方的父母定了下來。

兩人緊握著雙手，誓言永不分離，佐助會一輩子守在鳴人的身邊，執子之手，與子偕老，到時候他們一定會共組自己的家庭，然後和對方走到人生的盡頭，他們不會這樣輕易的就喪失生命，甚至他們也不會讓對方離開自己的身邊。

佐助最想要守護的人就是鳴人，即使鳴人想要當上火影，佐助也不會反對這件事情，佐助一定會保護鳴人平安無事的，這是對大家的承諾以及佐助最終的願望。

「小鼬，這一星期的假期，找一天我們單獨一起過，好嗎？」雪子問自己的丈夫。

「當然好囉！親愛的。」鼬笑著對雪子說這件事情。

「好久沒看你笑了。」雪子喜歡看鼬笑的樣子。

「妳唷！我們再來一次吧！」鼬壞心的對雪子說。

「啊…啊…嗯…」雪子有些受不了鼬給予自己的衝擊。

「妳的聲音真好聽。」鼬故意在雪子耳邊吹氣。

鼬馬上跟雪子來一個法式熱吻，再次翻雲覆雨，雪子氣喘吁吁，沒好氣的看著丈夫，在丈夫的耳邊低語，鼬馬上臉紅，雪子輕輕的靠在鼬的胸膛，傾聽鼬的心跳聲，令她安心的心跳聲，儘管兩人的下身還是交合在一起。

雪子卻沒有任何的問題，雪子知道自己好愛、好愛眼前的人，從以前小時候就喜歡的人，好不容易他們兩人已經成為夫妻，雪子知道自己總算可以佔有鼬這個人，不管什麼時候雪子都不會把自己最愛的人讓人奪走。

鼬知道自己的妻子是那樣的在乎自己，他喜歡看見雪子的眼裡有他，那樣的雪子對他來說是最完美的雪子，也是自己最喜歡的雪子。

「小鼬，我愛你，你是我所認定的丈夫。」雪子安心的說。

「我也是，小雪，當初見到妳，我就非常喜愛妳。」鼬給予雪子無比的安心。

雙手交疊在一起，表示誓言永不離棄，沒有人可以讓他們兩個分開，只有在對方的身邊才能完全安心下來，青梅竹馬的兩人早在一開始見面時就喜歡上對方，等鼬當上上忍後，兩人就開始一起執行任務。

每次任務都非常漂亮的解決，確定實力後，雪子馬上任命鼬為雪忍的暗部大隊長，雪子知道自己只有在鼬的身邊才會安心無比，所以運用手段把鼬留在自己的身邊，鼬對自己的誓言雪子到現在都還記得。

她不想要鼬因為自己的關係而失去性命，她要鼬永遠的留在自己的身邊，直到他們兩人都已經白髮蒼蒼，那時候的他們才可以攜手走到天堂去。

雪子和鼬說到做到，隔天就留下其他四人單獨去約會，夜夙和羽音為了不打擾佐助和鳴人也偷偷去古國玩，佐助和鳴人知道後決定去郊外走走，郊外的空氣清新，剛好可以讓兩人切磋一下忍術，看看兩人三年來進步多少。

這是屬於他們兩人的約會模式，而且兩人切磋忍術後就會知道誰的成長比較大，佐助可是很清楚鳴人的實力，鳴人也很清楚佐助的實力，雙方都清楚對方的實力。

他們才會這樣想要和對方切磋忍術，想要知道對方進步多少，自己是否還有機會可以保護自己最心愛的人，這樣的感覺總是會在他們的身邊出現。

「佐助，我們來比比看，看誰進步比較多。」鳴人突然提議。

「好啊！看誰比較厲害。」佐助帥氣的說。

兩人開始攻擊對方，招招要人命，兩人沒有放水的現象，都把對方當成敵人來攻擊，把三年來在音忍者村和雪忍村所學的忍術都用上，佐助有些吃力的應付鳴人的攻擊，鳴人有很大的進步，能力也比以前厲害許多。


	3. Chapter 3

佐助也不落人後，完全把大蛇丸所教的忍術都靈活運用出來，一邊攻擊一邊找出鳴人的弱點，鳴人輕易的化解所有的攻擊，也知道佐助正在找尋自己的弱點，鳴人小心翼翼的防守。

鳴人很清楚佐助真的很像卡卡西，自己就真的必須要多加防範才可以，不然一定會死的很慘，他們會偏離要害攻擊，但傷害還是會很大。

『真討厭！佐助果然是跟卡卡是同一類人，都是哪種總是會出其不意的攻擊的傢伙。』鳴人心想。

『哎呀！小鳴的實力果然進步很多呀！都快要被追上，真是糟糕。』佐助心想。

兩人同時使用自己最強的絕招，千鳥和螺旋丸攻擊對方，要攻擊到對方時，兩人同時收手，兩人都已經汗流浹背，出了一身汗，也知道對方的實力進步很多，實力依舊不分上下。

兩人在河邊洗把臉，稍微休息一下，鳴人躺在草地上看天空上面的雲朵，她想起自己在雪忍村那種痛苦不堪的生活，她的忍術訓練幾乎已經是地獄般的生活，雪子他們絕對不會手軟的對她。

鳴人知道那是因為自己的姊姊是為了她好，怎麼樣都還是需要不擇手段的攻擊自己，因為自己將來是要當上火影的人，繼承火之意志的人，如果連那一點小小的攻擊以及壓力都承受不了的話，自己就真的實在是太遜。

「妳幾乎把古國的忍術都學會，越來越厲害，我真佩服妳。」佐助佩服的說

「那是一定的，因為我答應過外婆，你還不是把大蛇丸姨丈的忍術都學會。」鳴人笑笑的說。

「遙月大人對每個孩子都很用心，希望每個孩子都有所成長。」，這句話突然在兩人的背後響起。

鳴人和佐助馬上變成防禦狀態，發現來人是小渚和志乃，兩人才放下武器，鳴人知道他們看了很久，剛開始來到這裡時就發現他們的存在，跟佐助打的太過盡興，所以沒發現到他們兩個接近，這真是一大疏忽。

鳴人懊悔的想著這件事情，要是這件事情被姊姊雪子知道的話，看樣子自己一定又會被罵得很慘，稍微放低戒心就讓敵人接近，真的是太大意，自己果然還是需要加強。

佐助看見鳴人懊悔的樣子只是摸摸鳴人的頭，不過他也了解鳴人為什麼會這樣的懊悔，不僅是鳴人連自己也太過於大意，沒有發現到有人接近自己。

「小渚，妳和志乃看我們看很久，對吧！」鳴人笑著問小渚。

「哎呀！被發現啦！真討厭！」小渚笑著說。

「味道！你們的隱身術雖然不錯，但是蓋不了味道。」鳴人解釋。

「鳴人果然對味道很敏感。」志乃總算了解到這樣的事情。

「我在想這附近不只有你們吧！其他人最好也都出來，不然我用千鳥流把你們轟出來。」佐助怒道對那些躲在暗處的傢伙說。

「別動氣！生氣很快就老囉！」祭笑著走出來。

大家馬上現身，幾乎都是同期的忍者，大家完全嚇到佐助和鳴人的實力進步的這麼快，其中有幾個不屬於木葉的忍者也來到村中，鳴人好奇的看著他們，印象中父親不是出去度假，怎麼可能還會舉辦大型的活動邀請他們參加呢？

這時候有幾個人正要解釋說他們出現在這的原因，看樣子有可能就是火影大人已經回到村裡，鳴人也清楚這是父母親自己的決定，她根本沒有說話的餘地，偶爾鳴人也會想自己的身分到底是什麼樣的身分，也不知道自己是什麼時候可以當上火影保護木葉的村民。

「火影大人回村，跟其他村子的首領決定要舉辦大型慶典。」安忍對鳴人解釋。

「真麻煩！等下一定有人要開罵。」鹿丸搖頭。

「肯定是小雪姊姊。」雛田堅定的說。

木葉中最不麻煩的女人（鹿丸的觀點）雪子只要遇上非任務性的活動一定會跳腳的，全部人都搖頭嘆氣，鳴人卻天外飛來一筆，「鼬哥哥一定會說服姊姊的。」

沒錯！只有宇智波家的天才能夠說服漩渦家的天才美女，不需要花費任何力氣就可以說服她，因為鼬早已了解要用什麼樣的方法就可以說服雪子，而雪子總是會臣服在這個方法之下。

這個方法到現在還是個祕密，沒有人知道鼬到底是怎樣去說服雪子的，畢竟雪子可說是最強的女忍，沒有人可以打敗她的，當然也包含鼬這個人，只是鼬卻有辦法說服這樣的女人，只能說鼬真的是太強。

「小鳴，妳從什麼時候開始對味道很敏感的？」小渚好奇的問這件事情。

「不知道耶！可能是因為小千的關係吧！因為小千總是會弄毒藥。」鳴人想了想說。

「是嗎？千葉的關係呀！」小渚若有所思的說。

「這件事情還好吧！小渚，我們一般來說不是也有訓練嗅覺。」安忍有些不懂小渚的意思。

「是沒錯啦！小鳴反而比我們敏感許多，讓我感到好奇。」小渚這樣對安忍說。

「可能是因為千葉總是調製毒藥的關係，加上又有在音忍者村受過訓練吧！」安忍想起鳴人曾經在音忍者村訓練過。

「奈阿姨也是用毒藥的高手，小鳴的嗅覺自然會被強化。」佐助知道奈是怎樣的人物。

「佐助也有被奈大人訓練過？」小渚好奇的問。

「之前去音忍者村修煉的時候有被訓練過，那真是恐怖的訓練呀！」佐助現在想起來都還心有餘悸。

大家高高興興的一邊討論事情一邊回去自己的家裡，因為要舉辦慶典的關係，他們這些人還要當臨時的義工來幫忙佈置場地，怎麼說火之國都是主要的地主國，必須要去幫忙這件事情。

還好他們已經認命會做這件事情，要不然的話他們一定會想要殺人，這個慶典他們可是會很氣，誰都不希望自己的休假日被人家打擾，更何況還是跟自己最愛的人約會。

想到這裡他們一定會生氣，這次的狀況真的由不得他們，這件事情老早就已經說好，怎麼樣都必須要去做，而且這次的工錢聽說很多就是。

雪子看見父親回到家裡的情形就知道這件事情並不是什麼好事情，看樣子父親又跟其他國家的首領商量好要舉辦慶典，想到這裡雪子就真的很生氣，好不容易可以休假的假期為什麼一定還要佈置場地。

即使工錢很多雪子還是不想要動手去做這件事情，鼬看見這樣的情形就知道自己的妻子是在賭氣，當然是好言相勸讓自己可愛的妻子去做這件事情，鼬知道每次都要花一番時間來說服他可愛的小妻子。

鼬很清楚雪子的個性，怎麼說雪子都不是那種輕易就投降的人，只是自己總是會撈到最大的好處，在床上雪子都會輕易的答應很多事情。

「親愛的，妳就幫忙佈置嘛！又不會少一塊肉。」鼬在雪子的耳邊說。

「我不要！好麻煩。」雪子想要逃開鼬。

「聽話嘛！乖乖的聽話的話，就有好東西給妳喔！」鼬已經把手伸到雪子的衣服內。

「嗯…小鼬…」雪子感受到鼬的慾望。

「已經這樣濕，受不了了吧！」鼬壞心的對雪子說。

「可惡…小鼬…」雪子不甘示弱。

「乖乖的聽我的話，答應我這件事情，我就會滿足妳喔！」鼬引導雪子掉下陷阱。

「嗯…我知道…」逼不得已雪子只好答應下來。

「真乖呢！」聽見雪子答應的話語，鼬進入雪子的體內。

「你這…傢伙…我下次…一定…不…原諒…你。」雪子嬌喘的說出這句話。

鼬在雪子體內狂奔，雪子早已經受不了這樣的情形，他的男人怎麼這樣的壞心，總是會故意這樣的整自己，而自己又總是會因為這樣的關係沈淪在這個人的懷中，自己的身體早就已經習慣鼬的氣味。

有的時候會很想要鼬碰自己的一切，看樣子被調教很敏感的身軀早已經不受自己的控制，雪子不得不說鼬真的很厲害，會做出這樣令自己意想不到的事情出來，恨自己總是會這樣甘願的屈服鼬，然後無緣無故的這樣被鼬給說服下去。

對於這樣的自己雪子還真的很痛恨，可是這樣的自己卻又無法說什麼，畢竟自己是那樣真心的愛著鼬，只要鼬不離開自己的話，雪子都不會有什麼樣的意見。

「真是的，乖乖答應不就好了嗎？」鼬輕輕的在雪子的耳邊說。

「你會離開我嗎？」雪子有些害怕的問鼬。

「我怎麼可能會離開妳呢？不要想太多。」鼬摸摸雪子的臉頰。

「是嗎？」雪子不想要多說話。

鼬知道雪子是看見自己和別的女人說話的樣子才會這樣不安，看樣子自己又做出對雪子不安的事情出來，雪子是很漂亮的女人，每個男人看見後都會傾心不已，而自己帥氣的樣子也讓所有的女人為之瘋狂。

雪子跟男人接觸的時間幾乎不多，只要自己說不的事情雪子都不會去做，也就是因為這樣鼬真的很喜歡這樣的雪子，可是自己卻總是惹雪子傷心，明明對自己說過絕對不可以惹雪子傷心。

沒想到自己卻讓雪子傷心不已，一旦感情出現不信任的話，瓦解的可能性就會增大，鼬可是很害怕這樣的情形出現，他怎樣都不希望自己和雪子的感情出現裂痕。

「小雪，對不起，我讓妳不安。」鼬對雪子道歉。

「沒有關係，是我自己在賭氣。」雪子並沒有多說什麼。

佐助和鳴人開始佈置會場，雪子指揮大家去做這件事情，鳴人看見自己的姊姊很沒有精神的在幫忙他們指揮，這點讓鳴人感到很奇怪，一般來說自己的姊姊就算不高興也不會這樣做才對，看樣子是有發生什麼事情才對。

平常會陪在雪子身邊的鼬也不在雪子的身邊，佐助也發現到這樣詭異的事情，自己的哥哥竟然會沒有陪在自己老婆的身邊，雪子看起來真的很沒有精神，就像是受到挫折般的樣子，佐助和鳴人很想要去問這件事到底是怎樣，鳴人最不喜歡自己的姊姊沒有精神的樣子，那樣子的姊姊真的一點也不好看。


	4. Chapter 4

「姊姊，妳沒事吧！」鳴人擔心的問雪子。

「我沒有事情，小鳴。」雪子摸摸妹妹的頭。

「是不是哥哥惹妳哭？小雪姊姊。」佐助擔心的問雪子。

「並不是小鼬的關係，沒有事情。」雪子並沒有多說什麼。

佐助和鳴人看見這樣的情形也就知道這件事情問不出來，因此他們也並不打算繼續去問這件事情，雪子看起來悲傷的樣子讓他們很心疼，他們不喜歡雪子悲傷的樣子，那樣的雪子真的一點也不像是雪子。

總是在他們面前展開笑容的雪子不是這樣的，佐助知道一定是自己的哥哥惹到雪子，決定好好的去問自己的哥哥到底是怎樣。

佐助最不喜歡自己最喜歡的人被惹哭，雪子一定有因為鼬的事情而哭泣過，佐助興師問罪的去找自己的哥哥鼬，他決定好好的幫雪子報仇，讓雪子重新擁有笑容。

「臭老哥！你和雪子姊姊到底發生什麼事情？」佐助怒氣沖沖的來到暗部的辦公室。

「小雪怎麼了嗎？」鼬有些不解的問。

「雪子姊姊看起來就像是哭過的樣子，你還說沒有惹到雪子姊姊！」佐助真的對於自己的哥哥的態度很生氣。

「是嗎？小雪看起來像是哭過的樣子啊！」鼬知道雪子一定躲在暗處哭。

「你這傢伙不要太過分，雪子姊姊是那樣的喜歡你！」佐助看著出來雪子真的很喜歡鼬。

「是嗎？」鼬並不想要多說什麼。

「你這混蛋…！」佐助已經想要使出千鳥來打人。

「佐助，住手！別這樣！」鳴人大聲的告訴佐助。

「小鼬哥哥，姊姊很愛你是我們大家都看得出來的，這件事情要是給哥哥知道的話，哥哥一定會找你算帳。」鳴人告訴鼬說幻的為人。

「唉～我知道了。」鼬知道要怎樣做。

鼬來到雪子工作的地方卻沒有看見雪子，只見幻告訴他說雪子已經回去，鼬只好在木葉當中慢慢搜尋自己妻子的蹤影，看樣子雪子真的存心不想要讓自己找到她，但是鼬也知道雪子真的很不高興。

其實鼬比誰都清楚雪子的個性，他們這次回來沒有把自己的親生孩子給帶回來，是因為火影大人他們說想要去雪之國渡假，然後請他們把孩子留在雪之國，他們想要和外孫單獨在一起。

後來火影大人他們回到木葉的時候也把孩子給帶回來，雪子現在應該是和孩子在一起才對，只是鼬有些擔心雪子的狀況，鼬可不想看見雪子不高興的樣子。

「小雪，我進來了。」鼬回到家裡看見雪子正在帶孩子。  
「啊！你回來啦！」雪子微笑的說。

「妳的眼睛腫腫的讓小鳴和佐助誤會我。」鼬哀怨的對雪子說。

「是嗎？有嗎？我以為他們不會去找你算帳的說。」雪子有些訝異這件事情。

「不過我還是要跟妳說抱歉，因為我沒有注意到我的行為。」鼬還是決定道歉。

「沒有關係的，都說了是我自己在賭氣，不要去想太多。」雪子微笑的對鼬說。

「妳喔！真的是很讓人擔心啊！」鼬無奈的對雪子說。

「是嗎？」雪子微笑的看著鼬。

佐助和鳴人見到他們和好後就沒有多說什麼，看樣子自己的哥哥姊姊並沒有想像中吵架吵的很嚴重，雪子和鼬可是很愛對方，怎麼樣都不會想要失去對方，既然這樣的話，自己當然也要好好的保衛自己的愛情。

不能因為某些原因跟自己的伴侶吵架，佐助和鳴人了解到信任是很重要，這次的假期他們學會信任對方是很重要的事情，絕對不可以因為一點小事情就吵架，這樣的話一定會造成對方和自己的感情破裂，那樣的話可是不好的事情，因此怎麼樣都不可以失去自己和對方的信任。

新的一年大家都準備好自己的願望了，當然每年的神社參拜都需要穿著和服，火影家的小孩早在雲的教導下把自己的和服都拿出來，鳴人當然也不例外做這件事情，因為不管怎麼說每年的第一天都是很重要。

母親雲總是會教導他們一定要在第一天選好自己的願望，佐助看見自己心愛的人穿起和服的樣子是那樣的美麗，看樣子跟往年一樣木葉的街頭又會有一陣暴動，畢竟火影家的孩子穿起和服的樣子真的是非常的漂亮。

大家最喜歡的事情就是看他們穿和服的樣子，即使有人已經成為妻子還是會被觀賞，雪子更是有許多的男性會想要觀看，想到這裡大家都開始要防範那些蒼蠅來打擾自己最愛的人。

「真漂亮。」佐助讚嘆的說。

「好看嗎？」鳴人微笑的問佐助。

「很好看，實在是太漂亮了。」佐助看見這樣的情形稱讚。

「是嗎？太好了。」鳴人開心的說。

佐助已經開始在盤算要怎樣去清除那些蒼蠅，他心愛的鳴人真的是太可愛，穿上和服的樣子又非常的漂亮，怎麼樣都會有人打擾他們，佐助決定要好好的清除那些不該有的蒼蠅，不能讓他們打擾自己和鳴人的相處時間。

當然除了佐助之外還有其他人也打算這樣做，他們的伴侶也非常的漂亮，怎麼樣都不可以有外人看見他們漂亮的樣子，那樣的話一定會有很多人的眼睛會受傷。

木葉可說是很多美女聚集的地方，很多從國外來的人都很喜歡看木葉的女性，造成這樣的困擾，讓大家只好想辦法清除那些蒼蠅的存在。

「真是糟糕，又是一堆人。」安忍看見這樣的情況說。

「這件和服很難活動嗎？」寧次看見安忍的樣子擔心問。

「是呀！就是因為很難活動的關係才討厭這麼多人。」安忍回答寧次的問題。

「需要我抱妳嗎？」寧次決定要抱安忍去。

「唉～好吧！」安忍決定只好這樣啦！

寧次把安忍抱起來，安忍的雙手勾在寧次的脖子上，寧次很快的就來到人少的地方，他可不想要懷中的公主非常的生氣，怎麼說懷中的公主都是他很重要的女朋友，就是因為這樣安忍才非常的信任寧次，對於寧次的信任總是流露在他們的身邊，大家看見這樣的情形都知道寧次和安忍是那樣的有默契，畢竟不管怎麼說他們也是合作很多次才產生這樣的感情，佐久茂看見女兒這樣也只是微笑，看樣子女兒是找到很好的歸宿了，這下子他就不用擔心自己女兒的幸福。

「呵呵！看樣子安忍找到自己的幸福。」佐久茂對自己的妻子說。

「是呀！這下子我也放心許多。」蓮星挽著丈夫的手微笑的說。

「好多人，真麻煩呀～」鹿丸說出自己的口頭禪。

「鹿丸，麻煩你有幹勁一點好不好？」井野對鹿丸抱怨。

「好了啦！井野，妳又不是第一天認識鹿丸。」雪燕安撫井野的情緒。

「就是說嘛～」丁次附和女友的話。

「真是的！你們每次都幫鹿丸說話。」井野不太高興的看著他們。

「呵呵！井野，是妳自己說要成為鹿丸的女友，妳就要做好心理準備啦！」雪燕微笑的說著這句話。

「唉唷！井野妳就不要計較了嘛！」丁次看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

他們四個人高高興興的來到神社這裡，鹿丸還是老樣子那種沒有幹勁的樣子，大家看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟鹿丸本來就是這個樣子的人，井野和鹿丸交往後總是會有許多抱怨。

不過對於好朋友的抱怨他們也都沒有放在心上，井野雖然很不滿意鹿丸沒有幹勁的樣子，有的時候卻知道鹿丸是很體貼的傢伙，有些事情只好當作沒有見到，不想要去理會鹿丸到底在做什麼。

難得的出門看見鹿丸這個樣子讓井野真的很生氣，井野都不喜歡鹿丸沒有幹勁的樣子，感覺上自己的男友是那樣的懦弱，卻又不得不說鹿丸總是會體貼一下自己。

「啊！真討厭，人好多喔！」小渚看見這樣的情況就想要回家了。

「就是說呀！好想要回家喔！」霜華也不喜歡這樣人山人海的樣子。

「兩位，別忘了今年我們是要許願的。」鴆看見這樣的情形提醒一下他們。

「我當然知道，只是我就是不喜歡這樣的感覺。」小渚無奈的看著自己的哥哥。

「是呀！鴆，小渚說的對，我們不過不喜歡這樣的感覺罷了。」霜華附和小渚的意思。

「小渚～」雛田開心的可以看見自己的隊友。

「嗨～」小渚高興的和他們打招呼。

「真多人呀～」牙不禁感嘆。

「人多真不習慣。」志乃不習慣人多的地方。

他們一群人高高興興的在聊天，不過他們馬上找到一個好地方沒有多少人的地方去，要不然的話他們真的會不習慣這樣的場合，小渚看見人多的地方就會有種無名的厭惡感，那是以前出任務的時候不小心染上的厭惡感。

志乃是不習慣人多的地方，牙和雛田倒是還好沒有什麼感覺，霜華本身就很討厭人山人海的地方，鴆也知道自己的妹妹和女友討厭這樣子的地方，自然也就沒有多說什麼，要不然的話自己一定會被自己的女友和妹妹揍。

過年期間本來不出門，沒想到卻因為自己想要許願的關係讓她們出來，這下子自己回家後就要好好的躲她們了，要不然一個不小心的話就會受到恐怖的攻擊。

「天天，寧次和安忍走的真快。」小李看著天天說。

「沒辦法呀！誰叫安忍的和服很難活動，寧次只好先抱安忍走。」天天有些無奈的說。


	5. Chapter 5

「人還真多呀！」小李有些感嘆。

「是啊！怪不得安忍這麼不高興。」天天大概了解到安忍為什麼不高興。

多由也和紅豆看見這樣的情況只是不知道要說什麼，好不容易今天可以回到木葉來好好的參拜的說，沒想到一下子就已經是人山人海了，現在的兩人又偏偏被母親要求說要說穿上和服。

看見這樣的情形多由也已經在想要生氣，君麻呂只是輕輕的握著多由也的手要多由也不要去想太多，多由也感覺到是君麻呂的溫柔就沒有多說什麼，自小多由也就不太喜歡接近人群。

可能是因為父親的個性使然的關係，大蛇丸本身也不太愛接近人群，除非是為了母親或是有事情要辦理才會去接近人群，這是多由也自小對父親的印象。

「還好吧！」君麻呂貼心的問。

「還好，我沒事。」多由也表示說自己沒有問題。

「我知道妳不喜歡人多的地方，但是今年比較特別，所以忍耐一下。」君麻呂親吻多由也的臉頰。

「我知道，不會有問題。」多由也展開微笑。

『老姊、姊夫，你們不要在大庭廣眾之下親親我我好不好？看了有些礙眼。』紅豆看著他們想。

「妳在吃醋。」弦間微笑的問紅豆。

「誰在吃醋啦！」紅豆瞪了一眼給弦間。

「結果他們還不是一樣在那邊打情罵俏。」彩玉看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵！妳姊姊的個性還真好玩。」皓看見這樣的情形笑著說。

「靜音，走吧！我們去參拜。」兜牽著妻子的手快速去指定的地點。

「好，兜，不要那麼快啦！」靜音有些轉不過來。

大家高高興興的去指定地點參拜，今年的廟會的確有些不一樣，而且剛好木葉又是舉辦的國家，才會有這樣多人的來到木葉，不喜歡人群的人看見這樣的情形就非常的不喜歡。

有些大人物早就已經在火影岩上休息喝酒逗弄小孩，可真是令人覺得悠閒到不行，多由也和君麻呂的孩子被大蛇丸帶在身邊，說什麼那是他第一個外孫，所以今天要待在外公的身邊，不顧女兒的反對就把孫子帶在身邊。

多由也看見這樣的情形也不好和自己的父親去吵，甚至也根本不想要去理會自己的父親，君麻呂倒是沒有什麼意見，反正孩子會乖乖的就好。

我愛羅看見小櫻穿和服的樣子有些傻眼，因為小櫻的樣子真的是非常的漂亮，小櫻看見我愛羅傻眼的樣子只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，大家都說今天的女孩子們看起來都特別的美麗，總是會讓男伴傻眼。

小櫻並不否認這句話的意思，我愛羅傻眼的樣子就讓她知道自己今天有多麼的令人驚豔，今天並不只有她會給人家驚豔的感覺，有很多的女性更是會有許多人追求不已的情況出現。

小櫻只是走到我愛羅的面前牽起我愛羅的手，然後兩人一起到神社當中參拜，難得可以看見我愛羅害羞的樣子，小櫻真的覺得自己好幸運，畢竟我愛羅很少露出這樣的表情出來。

「哇～手鞠媽媽好漂亮喔！」夜夙開心的對手鞠說。

「會嗎？我都沒有什麼感覺。」手鞠對自己身上的和服有些不以為意。

「很漂亮的，只是妳沒有注意。」幻牽起妻子的手和兒子的手一起去神社。

「呵呵！謝謝你們的稱讚。」手鞠聽到他們兩人的讚美就非常的高興。

「爸爸，媽媽好漂亮喔！我好喜歡喔！」夜夙開心的對幻說。

「是嗎？你開心就好。」幻摸摸兒子的頭。

夜夙高興的依偎在自己父母的身邊，他好喜歡這樣的情景，雖然被自己的親生父母親給丟棄，自己卻找到比自己親生父母親還要疼愛自己的家人，這樣對夜夙來說已經是最大的滿足。

夜夙真的很喜歡這個家庭，他怎麼樣都不想要失去這個家，幻自然了解到兒子的心思，總是會摸摸兒子的頭安慰兒子說自己一定不會丟棄他。

對於夜夙，手鞠可是非常喜歡的，幻也很疼夜夙，作為老師的幻卻不會輕易的讓夜夙亂來，對於夜夙的教育是奉行鞭子與糖果的教育，有的時候幻是很不留情。

「爸爸、媽媽，快點啦～！」羽音已經迫不及待想要去玩。

「小羽，等等，不要跑那麼快。」鼬摸摸女兒的頭。

「真是的，小羽太興奮。」雪子懷裡抱著兒子曉竹。

「因為我很想要讓弟弟看這次的慶典嘛！」羽音看著父母親說。

「好，曉竹一定會很開心。」雪子牽起羽音的手。

「哈哈！」羽音笑的很開心。

「小羽是個愛笑的孩子呢！」鼬牽起羽音另外一隻手。

他們一家人就這樣慢慢的來到慶典當中，大家看見他們這樣就知道鼬和雪子兩人是不能追求的人，他們已經有了家庭，看見他們溫馨的樣子是絕對不可以打擾，小孩子的歡笑聲絡繹不絕。

慶典果然是孩子們的天堂，鼬和雪子看見女兒高興的樣子都不知道要說什麼才好了，這個孩子總是只要遇到喜歡的事情就會非常的開心，他們也很喜歡看見羽音的笑容。

羽音是他們撿到的孩子，也是他們最重要的人託付給他們的孩子，怎麼樣他們都會把羽音給撫養長大，讓羽音可以健康快樂的成長，孩子們平平安安的長大就是父母的福氣。

「佐助、佐助，快點啦！」鳴人催促著佐助。

「好、好、好。」佐助看見鳴人高興的樣子就不好打壞鳴人的興致。

祭典開始，鳴人匆匆的拉著佐助來到大家集合的地方，四人集合的地方，牙和雛田以及丁次和雪燕已經在那裡等待鹿丸、井野、佐助、鳴人，約定的時間剩不到一分鐘。

鹿丸和井野已經來到，可是鳴人和佐助還沒來到，眼看約定的時間快過了，剩下的兩人還沒來到，大家正準備要去找人時，鳴人和佐助氣喘吁吁的出現在眾人面前，畢竟不管怎麼說他們兩人差一點就要遲到。

「對不起，我們遲到。」鳴人氣喘吁吁的說。

「差一點，下次小心點。」牙搖頭。

會合後，大家開始逛逛，鳴人和丁次首先闖入賣吃的地方，逛過一攤又一攤，手上的食物越拿越多，但是也很快就吃完了，他們的伴侶非常佩服他們的舉動，佐助和雪燕都很佩服他們，從以前看到現在都覺得很驚奇。

鹿丸和井野則是慢慢散步，牙和雛田也是，這兩對情侶只是想好好的培養感情，戰鬥完畢的其他四人也回到散步的步調，鳴人和佐助卻先走一步，他們趕著在煙火開始前去跟家人集合，他們有特定的地方可以看煙火。

那裡是全木葉景觀最好的地方，那個地方就是火影岩的正上方，鹿丸和井野則是到特等席上去看煙火，那裡人不多，不需要人擠人就可以看見美麗的煙火，特等席上，鹿丸和井野正在欣賞煙火。

這裡是鹿丸最喜歡看雲的地方，而且特等席的視野非常的不錯，井野靠在鹿丸肩上，然後兩人開始欣賞煙火，煙火非常的漂亮，井野溫柔的樣子讓鹿丸非常心動。

「鹿丸，我今天玩的很高興，謝謝你。」井野非常高興的說。

「不會，妳喜歡就好。」鹿丸微笑。

「鹿丸最好了，我最喜歡鹿丸。」井野抱著鹿丸。

「真是的，我就說女人最麻煩。」鹿丸看似抱怨的說。

鹿丸難得臉紅的別過頭去不看井野，就是不讓井野發現到他臉紅的樣子，要不然井野會取笑鹿丸，碰～！一聲，第一個煙火送上天，在天空中綻放它的美麗，讓大家開心不已。

井野靠在鹿丸身上看著那些煙火，雖然對於身邊的男性總是有許多抱怨，可是鹿丸的溫柔體貼還是打動井野，鹿丸有獨特的魅力，這是井野所發現到的地方，青梅竹馬一起長大。

井野雖然有時暴力，鹿丸對井野還是百依百順，套句鹿丸的格言就是“女人真麻煩”，但是在某些時候卻是最好的伴侶，對於鹿丸來說，井野雖然麻煩，可是也有細心與溫柔的一面。

參拜的時候總是會有煙火的項目，大家最喜歡在參拜完後去屬於自己的地方看煙火，現在的慶典不過就是小慶典，最後一天也就是新年的第一天的慶典才是壓軸，大家之所以現在來參拜是因為傳說，只要在前幾天參拜的話就一定會有好運氣。

當然新年的當天也要去參拜，傳說歸傳說，他們做自己最慣例的事情罷了，每年的過年他們都會這樣做，一連幾天的慶典可是小孩子們最期待的事情，當然也是他們這些放假的忍者最大的福利，這個福利可是從以前就可以享有。

「呵呵！好好玩喔！」羽音開心的說。

「小羽高興就好，但是要小心喔！」雪子叮嚀自己的女兒。

「好的，媽媽。」羽音當然會小心自己不要和父母親走失。

「好久沒有看見小羽高興的樣子呢！」鼬看見女兒的笑容有所感慨的說。

「是啊！」雪子微笑的同意這句話。

卡卡西和伊魯卡牽著對方的手逛慶典，兩個孩子跑在前頭揮揮自己的小手，告訴父母親自己在哪裡，以免卡卡西和伊魯卡找不到人，這樣的話伊魯卡可是會很著急的，兩個孩子才會刻意讓父母親知道自己在哪裡。

「真是著急呀！那兩個孩子。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

「是呀！」卡卡西很高興可以和妻子、孩子們一起出來。

佐助看見自己最愛的人笑的那樣開心，知道自己最愛的人真的玩的很高興，慶典真的可以帶給大家歡樂，鳴人可是非常喜歡慶典的孩子，才會笑的那樣的開心，佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子就很高興。

「妳玩的開心嗎？」佐助問自己最愛的人。

「嗯！我玩的很開心。」鳴人贈送一個笑容給佐助。

「真是太好了呢！」佐助喜歡看鳴人的笑容。

「呵呵！因為有佐助陪著我呀！」鳴人對佐助撒嬌。

「我以後會一直陪在妳身邊。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷中。

「嗯！謝謝你，佐助。」鳴人很感謝佐助會一直在自己的身邊。

他們的愛會這樣一直的持續下去，直到他們離開人世的時候這份愛才有可能離開他們的，但是他們都很清楚即使到死後他們也還會帶著這份愛到下一世，這份愛是他們最重要的東西。

他們會捨不得離開對方，希望來世還可以和對方在一起，這個一直以來都是他們的願望，不管輪迴多久都想要在一起的心願是不會改變的，畢竟對方是自己最愛的人。

假期的最後一天，木葉忍者村舉辦大型的慶典，從世界各國來的忍者們都非常高興的能夠參加這個慶典，大家玩的非常高興，慶典上可以見到許多情侶，都是互相依偎在對方的身邊，慶典的氣氛甜到不行。

慶典上有賣許多小東西，這些小東西都被情侶們買來做為交換信物，人們的臉上掛上名為幸福的微笑，熱鬧的氣氛一時停不下來，大家的情緒都興奮到最高點，這個慶典的舉行表示新的一年即將到來，大家用祝福的新迎接新的一年的到來。

舊的不去，新的不來，在大家的倒數聲中迎接新年，「5、4、3、2、1！」「新年快樂！」「Happy New Year！」的聲音在底下響起，七影全在火影岩上看著下方的人們，新的一年的到來，表示全新的生活即將展開。

望著底下的人們，七影一致決定不會再掀起戰爭，由古國的統治者見證他們所簽訂的條約，違反者將由古國來制裁，這是最公平的方法，也是最好的方法，大家不會再重蹈覆轍，會徹底的執行這個條約，不會讓遺憾再次發生。end


End file.
